Love In The Ice
by mikihyo
Summary: FTISLAND FANFIC / Terukir kenangan menyakitkan dimasa kecil, Minhwan berusaha melupakan semua memori lamanya, termasuk Hyori / with OC / Special For Minhwan Birthday / END / Don't Like? Don't Click!
1. Chapter 1

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Love In The Ice**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Minhwan as himself**

**Jung Hyori as me & you ^^**

**Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Switchgender**

**Length : Part**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta Dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Sesuai Judul, terinspirasi dari lagunya TVXQ – Love In The Ice & Special buat Nae Boomin's Birthday! ^^**

**Jeongmal Mianhae yo, untuk Mr. Cassanovanya di cancel dulu, yang ada diotakku cuma Minan ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

"_Anak sialan! Bisanya hanya bikin susah! Enyah kau dari sini!"_

"_A-appa… Mi-mianhae… hiks…"_

"_Choi Ajusshi.. jangan pukul Minan lagi… hiks…"_

"_BERISIK! MINHWAN! Kau memang harus dihajar!"_

_BUAGH._

"_Akh…."perempuan itu tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami & melindungi Minan dari pukulan Choi Ajusshi._

"_Hah? Kau melindunginya? Mengganggu saja!"_

"_Jangan pukul Minhwan lagi! Kau tidak boleh menyakiti anakku!"_

"_Cih! Kalian berdua sama saja… MENJIJIKAN! Bela saja anak sialanmu itu!"_

"_Kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya, kau boleh pergi!"_

"_Mwo? Sekarang seenaknya kau suruh aku pergi? Enak saja! Ini rumahku! Kalian yang harus kuusir!"_

"_Mi-minan… Choi Ajjumha…"bibir & tubuhku gemetaran melihat pertengkaran hebat dihadapanku._

"_A-akh! Saakh…iit…."Choi Ajjushi terus saja menjambak rambut Choi Ajjumha dengan kasar._

"_U-umma… hiks…"Minan hanya bisa menangis disampingnya. Kemudian ia menoleh kearahku._

"_Hyori! Pergi dari sini!"teriaknya lantang._

"_Mi-Minan… Andwae… Shiro-yo! Kau pasti dipukuli lagi… hiks…"airmataku semakin deras mengalir._

"_Pulang Hyori! Aku tidak mau kau juga kena pukulannya!"_

"_Heh? Anak si Jung sialan itu masih disini ya? Kau juga harus kuhajar! Gara-gara orang tuamu, aku jadi bangkrut! Masih berani kau mendekati keluargaku!"_

"_HYORI PERGI! Cepat pergi dari sini!"Minan menghalangi tubuh pria besar itu sekuat tenaga._

"_Minggir anak sial! Kau mau kupukul lagi, HAH?"Choi ajjushi-pun kembali memukuli Minan._

"_Minan… Andwae… hiks… hiks…"_

"_Hy-Hyo…ri… cepat.. pergi…"_

_Aku-pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Aku terlalu takut. _

_Sangat takut terhadap Choi Ajjushi yang kasar._

_Sangat takut melihat darah yang keluar dari kening Minan, yang entah sudah berapa kali menjadi sasaran pukulan Choi Ajjushi._

_Sangat takut melihat penderitaan Choi Ajjumha yang cantik & selalu tersenyum itu._

_Aku-pun pergi._

_Hanya seperti itu. Begitulah aku meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan 'Cinta'-ku yang mengalami banyak penderitaan._

_Minan… Jeongmal Mianhae…_

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

Sinar mentari mulai menyusup melewati celah gorden yang terpajang rapi berpasangan dengan benda kaca bening didinding. Mengusik retina mata seorang gadis yang masih meringkuk diatas tempat tidurnya. Hyori, nama gadis itu, hanya menggeliat pelan seakan tidak merasa terganggu oleh sinar-sinar transparan hangat dari sang mentari.

"Eungh…"Hyori merapatkan selimut tebalnya. Sinar mentari memang hangat & cukup mengusik alam tidurnya, namun hembusan udara dingin yang datang setelah sinar membuat Hyori enggan meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya & lebih memilih berlindung di balik kain tebalnya itu.

Namun sinar mentari sungguh mengganggu matanya, dengan susah payah ia mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya untuk terbuka.

Samar-samar kemudian menjelas. Hyori menyingkirkan selimut itu dengan perlahan. Beranjak duduk sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuhkan kakinya dengan lantai marmer yang mendingin seiring dengan berhembusnya udara di awal bulan November.

"Sudah bulan November yah…"gumam Hyori pelan. Mata manik yang belum sepenuhnya sadar itu menatap kosong kearah kalender yang terpajang rapi diatas meja kayunya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian bangkit menjauhi tempat tidurnya.

_November…_

_Udara semakin dingin dibulan ini… Dingin yang menusuk… Seperti Es…_

_Sama seperti hari itu… Hari dimana kita berpisah tanpa tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi?_

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Hyori POV-

"Hyori.. kenapa sarapanmu tidak dihabiskan?"tanya Umma saat melihatku meletakkan sumpit & bersiap membereskan alat makanku.

"Aku sudah kenyang Umma"jawabku pelan. Umma-pun semakin menatapku khawatir.

"Wae yo? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini, kau tidak sakit-kan?"tanya Umma lagi seraya menyentuh keningku dengan lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum & menggelengkan kepala.

Melepas perlahan tangan cantik Umma dari keningku. "Ani.. Gwenchana, aku hanya merasa tidak nafsu makan"senyumku tipis.

"Hyori, kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan sebaiknya tidak usah sekolah. Udara semakin dingin, kalau kondisi tubuhmu tidak bagus, kau bisa terkena flu"sahut Appa yang duduk disebrangku. Raut wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan Umma.

"Gwenchana Appa… Arasso, aku akan menghabiskan makananku supaya kalian percaya kalau aku tidak apa-apa"senyumku seraya mengambil kembali sumpitku.

"Kalau tidak nafsu tidak usah dimakan, apa mau Umma buatkan yang lain?"Aku langsung menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak usah. Aku akan habiskan pelan-pelan"

Sarapan pagi-pun dilanjutkan. Tak jarang kurasakan lirikan mata Umma & Appa masih menatapku khawatir. Aku-pun berusaha menghabiskan sarapanku dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat sekarang, Dah Umma! Dah Appa!"seruku seraya mengambil tas ranselku yang terletak dibawah kursi makanku. Aku-pun segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang cukup besar itu.

"Hyori-ah, kau tidak mau berangkat bareng Appa? Hari ini Appa juga berangkat pagi!"seru Appa sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan rumah.

"Anio Appa! Aku mau berangkat sendiri saja! Aku pergi!"sahutku yang langsung membuka kenop pintu & keluar.

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Hyori POV-

"Sepertinya akan ada murid baru"ucap Hyekyung saat kami berkumpul seperti biasanya sebelum pelajaran pertama dimulai. Eungyo-Minhye-& juga Kyura-pun langsung menoleh spontan kearah gadis berkacamata itu.

"Mwo? Murid baru? Darimana kau tahu?"tanya Kyura sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Menatap Hyekyung dengan heran.

"Tadi saat aku kekantor, kulihat seseorang sedang berbicara dengan kepala sekolah, kelihatannya anak itu murid baru"jelas Hyekyung.

"Ehm.. belum tentu juga anak itu akan masuk kelas kita"sahut Minhye. "Laki-laki atau Perempuan?"tanya Kira antusias.

"Laki-laki"entah kenapa mendengar jawaban Hyekyung, perasaanku langsung bergejolak. Entahlah, sejak tadi pagi aku merasa aneh. Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang berbeda.

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk kelas-pun berbunyi. Semua murid segera menempati kursinya masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan keempat temanku itu.

Sooyoung songsaenim-pun masuk kedalam kelas membawa beberapa buku matematika seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, dia tidak datang sendiri. Tak lama setelah ia masuk, seorang anak laki-laki mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Selamat Pagi anak-anak! Seperti yang kalian lihat, hari ini Ibu membawa seseorang kemari. Dia adalah murid baru, nah kenalkan dirimu"ucap Sooyoung songsaenim seraya mempersilahkan lelaki itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

Anak itu-pun menghadap kearah kami semua. "Namaku Choi Minhwan"

Mataku membulat sempurna. Jantungku serasa jatuh dari tempatnya bekerja, pikiranku langsung kosong. Hanya terfokus pada anak itu.

Tak salah lagi.. Mata Koreanya.. Bibir tebalnya.. Dagu datarnya.. Tidak ada yang berubah..

"Mi-Minan…"Eungyo yang duduk disampingku langsung menoleh spontan begitu mendengar gumamanku. "Hyori?"

Mataku masih terbelalak, seakan-akan hanya terkunci pada 1 objek. Hanya dia.

"Eum.. Minhwan? Apa tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi selain namamu? Sebaiknya kau jelaskan darimana kau berasal.. atau kau sapa teman-temanmu.."ucap Sooyoung songsaenim sambil menepuk pundak Minan. Namun dengan segera ia mengelak. "Itu semua tidak penting. Sekarang beri tahu aku dimana kursiku"ucapnya dingin.

Aku benar-benar terkejut melihatnya. Ada apa dengannya? Dia tidak pernah bicara dingin seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Songsaenim! Minhwan duduk disini saja, mataku minus, aku mau pindah didepan, disamping Hyekyung"ucap Eungyo yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya. Aku-pun langsung menatapnya horror. "E-Eungyo-ah?"

Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. "Sepertinya kalian saling kenal. Jadi kubiarkan dia duduk disini"bisiknya pelan.

"Ah.. kalau begitu kau duduk disana, disamping Hyori"ucap Sooyoung songsaenim.

Minan-pun melirik datar kearahku. Sekarang mata kami bertemu. Aku benar-benar membeku.

Ia berjalan mendekat & duduk dikursinya, disampingku. Aku belum berani menatapnya sedekat ini. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan, darahku seakan mengalir lebih cepat.

"Mi-Mi…nan…"ucapku pelan seraya kupaksakan kepalaku untuk menoleh kearahnya.

Minan tidak menatapku, ia mengambil beberapa buku tulis dari tasnya. Aku-pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap kerja jantungku bisa sedikit melambat agar aku bisa bicara dengan tenang.

"Kau… Minan-kan?"tanyaku yang lebih kearah berbisik. Dia tetap berpandangan lurus kedepan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku. Aku-pun mulai gusar, aku sangat yakin dia adalan Minan.

"Ya~ Minan~"panggilku lagi. Kali ini ia menoleh. Berhasil!

"Namaku bukan Minan. Apa kau tidak dengar tadi? Namaku Choi Minhwan"ucapnya dingin. Aku terdiam seketika melihat respon dinginnya. Bicaranya sungguh ketus & tatapannya itu… benar-benar dingin & menusuk… seperti Es

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Author POV-

"Ya! Minan! Kenapa kau seperti ini?"seru Hyori sambil mengejar orang yang dipanggilnya sejak tadi. Namun Minhwan seakan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Ia sama sekali tak merespon teriakan Hyori.

"Ya! Maniak Ayam! Kubilang tunggu!"Hyori-pun mulai jengah. Ia tak perduli walaupun harus mengatai Minhwan dengan julukan aneh yang berlaku saat mereka masih kecil.

Minhwan-pun menghentikan langkahnya. Hyori juga tak mau melepaskan kesempatan, segera ia berlari mendekati lelaki bertubuh jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya itu.

"Hah.. Hah.. kenapa sikapmu aneh sekali? Apa kau tidak ingat aku?"tanya Hyori dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Ia-pun mengangkat tangannya, berniat menepuk pundak lelaki yang dianggapnya teman dimasa lalunya itu.

PLAK.

Dengan segera Minhwan menangkis tangan mungil Hyori dengan kasar. Mata Koreanya menatap tajam & dingin kearah mata bulat berwarna coklat milik Hyori. Hyori terperanjat kaku dengan perlakuan Minhwan.

"Jangan sentuh"ucapnya dingin.

"Hah? Wa-wae…? Minan.. sikapmu benar-benar aneh.."ucap Hyori bibir gemetar. Berpadu dengan rasa takutnya akan tatapan Minhwan & hembusan udara dingin yang menusuk seluruh permukaan kulitnya.

"Sudah kubilang namaku bukan Minan"Hyori semakin tak percaya dengan sikap sahabat kecilnya.

"Kau Minan! Aku tahu kau Minan! Namamu memang Choi Minhwan, Minan itu nama panggilan yang kuberikan padamu! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau menyukainya, tapi kenapa-…"

"Aku benci membahas masa lalu"seruan tajam Minhwan benar-benar membuat Hyori bungkam tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya.

Hyori semakin terperanjat kaku mendengarnya. Otaknya tak bisa berpikir jernih untuk mencerna kata-kata Minhwan. _Apa maksudnya?_ –Batin Hyori-

"Jangan pernah ungkit hal itu lagi dihadapanku. Dan kau… sebaiknya kau enyah dari hadapanku karena kau adalah bagian dari masa lalu"kata-kata tajam itu meluncur begitu saja, seakan tidak perduli seberapa besar hal itu akan menyakiti orang yang diajaknya bicara.

"Mi-Minan…"ucap Hyori kaku. Minhwan membuang muka dengan tatapan tajamnya, kemudian kembali melangkah menjauhi Hyori.

Seketika Hyori merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya. Kakinya limbung seolah tak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya. Lututnya jatuh begitu saja menyentuh lantai putih yang sudah berpadu suhu dengan udara bulan November. Dingin. Dan Menyakitkan.

"Ke-kenapa.. Ada apa dengannya…"ucap Hyori bergetar.

"_Minan?"_

"_Ne, namamu lebih gampang kalau diucapkan seperti itu. Mulai sekarang kupanggil kau Minan saja ya~"_

"_Hmm.. itu terdengar lucu. Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu, aku suka"_

"_Jeongmal?Ya~ Minan~"_

"_Kalau tidak ada keperluan jangan panggil-panggil, haha. Lucu sekali kalau kau yang mengatakannya"_

"Kenapa…? Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang suka…"tanpa disadari, sebutir cairan bening sudah jatuh melesat melewati pipinya. Disusul beberapa butir lain yang keluar dari mata sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau berubah seperti itu? Hiks… Minan…"

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Author POV-

"Appa, ada yang mau kutanyakan"tegas Hyori saat mendapati Appa-nya sedang duduk santai membaca sebuah buku diruang tamu. Yunho, selaku Appa Hyori-pun langsung menoleh kearah putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ne, Wae chagiya?"senyum Yunho seraya mempersilahkan putrinya itu duduk disampingnya. Hyori-pun menuruti ucapan Appanya & duduk disampingnya.

Raut wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan, Yunho-pun mengerenyit, merasa heran dengan ekspresi putrinya yang tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Appa… Apa yang terjadi dengan keluarga Choi setelah kejadian itu?"mata musang Yunho sukses membelalak lebar merespon pertanyaan Hyori. Jaejoong selaku Umma Hyori yang baru keluar dari kamar & mendapati kedua orang yang dicintainya sedang bersama diruang tamu-pun ikut menghampiri.

"Hyori? Kenapa kau belum tidur?"tanya Jaejoong yang belum mendengar pertanyaan Hyori sebelumnya. Hyori-pun langsung menoleh kearah Ummanya, raut wajah serius masih terpampang jelas, membuat Jaejoong ikut bertanya-tanya 'Ada apa gerangan dengan putrinya?'

"Umma, apa kau tahu kabar Choi Ajjumha setelah kejadian itu?"Jaejoong ikut terdiam kaku seperti Yunho begitu mendengar pertanyaan Hyori.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu chagiya?"heran Yunho yang langsung duduk dengan tubuh tegak mengadap kearah Hyori. Jaejoong-pun segera menempati sofa kosong yang terletak disamping mereka berdua.

"Ceritakan padaku Appa… Umma… Apa yang terjadi setelah kejadian itu?"tanya Hyori lebih dengan nada lirih seperti mengemis akan sesuatu.

Yunho & Jaejoong-pun saling bertukar pandang penuh arti. Tak lama, Yunho-pun menghela nafas setelah mendapat anggukan pelan dari istri tercintanya.

"Sebelum Appa ceritakan.. Bolehkan Appa tahu apa yang membuatmu bertanya tentang hal ini, hm?"tanya Yunho lembut sambil mengusap rambut tebal putrinya. Namun Hyori malah tertunduk lesu, membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin khawatir.

"Hari ini… Minan datang kesekolah sebagai murid baru…"ucap Hyori pelan. Yunho & Jaejoong-pun terkejut mendengar jawaban putrinya. "Minhwannie? Benar-benar Minhwan?"tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan.

Hyori mengangguk sekali. "Aku yakin dia Minan… tapi dia berubah… sikapnya dingin, tidak tersenyum sama sekali…"lirih Hyori.

Yunho & Jaejoong-pun kembali bertukar pandang. Kali ini Jaejoong yang mengusap rambut Hyori, berharap putrinya bisa merasa lebih baik.

"Aku ingin tahu.. kenapa ia jadi seperti itu… Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, terlebih karena kita pindah kesini. Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana kabarnya setelah itu, karenanya.. tolong ceritakan padaku.. apa yang terjadi…"pinta Hyori lagi. Kali ini ia sudah bisa mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Hah… Baik… sebenarnya Appa juga tidak banyak tahu soal kejadian setelah itu, tapi biar Appa jelaskan apa yang membuat laki-laki itu berbuat kasar tanpa pandang kasihan pada keluarganya sendiri"Yunho terlihat agak geram saat mengingat masa lalu itu. Jaejoong-pun langsung menepuk & mengusap-usap punggung suaminya dengan lembut agar Yunho bisa tenang dalam menceritakan kisah menyakitkan itu.

::Flash Back::

Keluarga Jung adalah keluara ternama karena bisnis perusahaan mereka, Jung Corp selalu lancar bahkan menunjukkan peningkatan setiap tahunnya. Pewaris perusahaan saat itu adalah Jung Yunho.

Yunho selalu dibantu oleh asisten setianya Choi Karam yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa tahun. Karam adalah orang kepercayaan Yunho. Bahkan ia berjanji akan memberikan Karam perusahaan sendiri untuk ia kelola.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho-pun sah menjadi CEO dari Jung Corp, berbarengan dengan pernikahannya dengan Kim Jaejoong, kekasih tercintanya. Yunho bertemu Jaejoong-pun tak lepas dari bantuan Karam. Karam yang sudah terlebih dulu memiliki istri yaitu Choi Sujin yang tak lain adalah sahabat Jaejoong. Karenanya, keempat orang itu sudah diibaratkan hidup dalam 1 ikatan kepercayaan satu sama lain. Yunho-pun menepati janjinya untuk memberikan Karam perusahaan sendiri untuk dia kelola.

Tak sampai 1 tahun, Karam & Sujin dikarunai seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Choi Minhwan. 6 bulan kemudian, satu tahun setelah kelahiran Minhwan, Yunho & Jaejoong-pun dikaruniai seorang putri yang diberi nama Jung Hyori.

Masa-masa itu adalah saat terindah bagi keempatnya, keluarga harmonis yang bahagia & kehidupan materi yang berkecukupan.

Hingga suatu masalah menimpa perusahaan Karam karena kecerobohannya dalam berbisnis. Rekan kerja yang baru beberapa tahun bekerja dengannya ternyata adalah penipu yang bermaksud merebut semua harta milik Karam.

Karam tidak bisa jujur kepada Yunho atas apa yang menimpanya, karena ia takut Yunho tidak akan memberinya kesempatan bekerja lagi. Kesalahannya akan terkuak kalau ia tidak bisa menutupi hutang diperusahaannya. Karam yang sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan Yunho tentu tahu dimana & bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengambil uang perusahaan milik Jung Corp. Ia-pun melakukan aksi nekatnya untuk mencuri uang milik perusahaan yang dikelola sahabatnya itu.

Dan perbuatannya diketahui oleh Yunho. Yunho sangat kecewa dengan perbuatan Karam yang sudah berbohong & mengkhianatinya. Namun ia juga bukan orang yang tega untuk menjerumuskan sahabatnya sendiri kepenjara karena ia mengerti alasan Karam.

Namun Karam justru menganggap kebaikan Yunho adalah jebakan. Ia yakin, Yunho akan mempermalukannya lebih dari itu & mengeluarkannya dari perusahaan. Karam-pun nekat melanjutkan aksinya & akhirnya tertangkap sendiri oleh pihak Kepolisian.

Karir Karam hancur seketika, perusahaannya musnah & ia terancam masuk penjara. Namun Yunho berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membela Karam, akhirnya pihak kepolisian-pun memberikan keringanan. Karam hanya dipenjara beberapa bulan, namun karena nama baiknya sudah tercemar, ia sudah tidak diterima bekerja dimanapun.

Terkecuali Yunho yang masih berbaik hati menawarkan agar Karam kembali keperusahaannya. Namun jiwa Karam sudah terlanjur terganggu oleh stress & depresi yang menghantuinya sejak ia terlibat banyak hutang. Sikapnya menjadi temperamental, sering menyiksa keluarganya sendiri & menganggap Yunho-lah penyebab keterpurukannya.

Harin itu adalah terakhir kalinya Hyori bisa bertemu dengan Minhwan yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak mereka dilahirkan. Hari saat Karam memaksa Minhwan & juga Sujin untuk pergi dari rumahnya. Hari itu Hyori yang berumur 9 tahun pulang kerumah sambil menangis kejar & tentu saja membuat Yunho & Jaejoong khawatir.

"Minan dipukuli… Choi Ajjumha juga… hiks… Choi Ajjushi sudah gila…"

Hyori terus menangis sepanjang hari, hingga membuat suhu tubuhnya naik & akhirnya mengalami demam yang juga didukung oleh stress & trauma yang baru dialaminya.

Keesokan harinya, dengan terpaksa Yunho-pun melaporkan perbuatan Karam ke pihak Kepolisian. Bukan dengan niat menjerumuskan sahabatnya sendiri, melainkan demi kebaikannya & juga keluarganya. Yunho berharap Karam bisa belajar mencintai keluarganya lagi Selama masa kesendiriannya dipenjara, ia juga berharap agar Minhwan & Sujin bisa mengobati trauma & stress mereka selama Karam tidak ada.

Namun terlambat. Keberadaan Minhwan & juga Sujin sudah tidak diketahui. Karam sendiri yang mengakuinya, ia mengusir istri serta anaknya pergi dari rumahnya malam itu juga. Malam mencekam di tengah hujan & udara dingin bulan November yang seakan menusuk menembus tulang. Yunho tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi dengan Minhwan & Sujin dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Karam-pun pasrah dirinya dibawa pihak kepolisian karena otaknya-pun sudah tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Beberapa minggu lamanya Yunho & Jaejoong berusaha menemukan Minhwan & Sujin, namun hasilnya nihil. Bahkan pikiran-pikiran negatif sudah memenuhi benak mereka, sudah pasti Sujin tidak membawa uang banyak atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali karena kondisi ekonomi mereka. Apalagi Karam yang memaksa mereka segera keluar dari rumahnya malam itu juga, apa yang mereka persiapkan? Pasti tidak ada! –Batin Yunho-

Begitulah kenangan menyakitkan itu berakhir. Karam bunuh diri dipenjara. Minhwan & juga Sujin tidak kunjung diketemukan. Yunho & Jaejoong-pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak, terlebih lagi Hyori mengalami masalah kesehatan yang cukup serius sejak hari itu, berhubungan dengan stress & juga traumanya. Ia tak sadarkan diri beberapa hari karena demam tinggi bahkan sempat mengalami Amnesia jangka pendek. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali dengan Minhwan ataupun kejadian sebelumnya.

Akhirnya Yunho & Jaejoong-pun memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota lain. Meninggalkan kenangan pahit yang sudah mereka alami ditempat itu.

::Flash Back END::

"Kenapa waktu itu aku harus sakit…."Hyori menundukkan kepalanya. Gumaman-gumaman frustasi mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku jahat… Aku melupakannya… kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak sakit, mungkin Appa & Umma bisa melanjutkan pencarian Minhwan & Choi Ajjumha…"

Jaejoong-pun langsung mendekap tubuh gemetar putrinya dengan lembut. Tangannya mengusap pelan kepala Hyori, membiarkan wajah anaknya itu tenggelam kedalam bahunya.

"Hiks… Umma…."Hyori mulai menangis & membalas dekapan Jaejoong.

Malam itu Yunho & Jaejoong hanya bisa diam membisu tak tahu lagi harus melanjutkan cerita seperti apa, mereka hanya diam menemani Hyori yang masih menangis sampai ia berhenti karena kelelahan & akhirnya tertidur.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Gimana dengan chapter 1 ini? Sedikit penjelasan, genre Switchgender diatas itu buat ngejelasin Yunho-Jaejoong couple yang aslinya YAOI, tapi di ff ini saya normalkan(?)**

**Banyak OOC tentunya, jeongmal mianhae~ saya rindu kasih sayang ortu(?) makanya chara Hyori saya buat bermanja dengan Appa-Ummanya ^^**

**Lagipula itu karena saya emang tergila-gila ma YunJae couple, Appa-Umma(?) saya~**

**Sengaja publish sehari sebelum ultahnya, soalnya ini berchapter. Saya gak bisa bikin One Shoot T_T**

**.**

**Mohon Komennya~ Gomawo, Arigato ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Love In The Ice**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Minhwan as himself**

**Jung Hyori as me & you ^^**

**Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Switchgender**

**Length : Part**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta Dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa ^^**

**A/N : Sesuai Judul, terinspirasi dari lagunya TVXQ – Love In The Ice & Special buat Nae Boomin's Birthday! ^^**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_**Even if fate′s mischief pains the heart**_

_**On the other side of those tears,**_

_**A single ray of light will swoop down into the darkness**_

_**We know**_

_**As strong as the feeling of suffering, we can feel people′s warmth**_

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Minhwan POV-

"_Kau Minan! Aku tahu kau Minan!"_

"_Minan itu nama panggilan yang kuberikan padamu! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau menyukainya, tapi kenapa-…"_

Memory diotakku kembali bergejolak. Pusing. Sakit.

Kenapa aku harus bertemu lagi denganmu? Tuhan… Tak cukupkah penderitaan yang sudah kau berikan padaku selama ini?

Tolong… Biarkan aku jalani kehidupan baruku…

Jangan ada lagi _memory_ yang kembali kedalam hidupku..

Terutama dia… Tuhan… Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa kembali seperti dulu…

"_Mulai sekarang kupanggil kau Minan saja ya~"_

"_Minan~ Nae Minan~"_

Kupejamkan mataku dengan paksa. Dahiku mengkerut seiring dengan rasa pusing yang menjalar hampir diseluruh bagian otakku.

"Ugh…"kupukul-pukul dahiku pelan untuk meredakan rasa pusing sekaligus sakit ini.

"Minhwan? Kau sakit?"mataku kembali terbuka saat kudengar suara seseorang yang familiar dari arah pintu. Aku-pun menoleh perlahan.

"Hyung…"ujarku lemah. Orang yang tak lain adalah Choi Jonghun, hyungku itu langsung menghampiri dengan cemas.

"W-wae? Ada apa denganmu?"tanyanya panik. Bisa kurasakan punggung tangannya menyentuh dahiku dengan lembut, mungkin ia mau merasakan perbandingan suhu tubuh kami.

"Ya~ kenapa badanmu bisa panas? Kau benar-benar sakit?"tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada semakin khawatir.

Aku hanya tersenyum getir & menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Ani, gwenchana…"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Badanmu panas! Wajahmu juga pucat! Kita harus ke Dokter sekarang!"kukuh Jonghun hyung.

"Hyung… apa kau ingat sekarang bulan apa?"tanyaku pelan, sengaja mengabaikan ajakannya tadi.

"Bulan? Wae? Ini… November-kan?"heran Jonghun hyung. Aku kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Udara sudah mulai dingin ya…"aku terkekeh pelan. Jonghun hyung masih menatapku heran.

"Ya! Bicaramu makin ngelantur.. Ah! Jangan-jangan kau kena flu karena udara dingin?"panik Jonghun hyung lagi. Aku-pun tertawa pelan. "Mwo? Ya! Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"pekik Jonghun hyung.

"Haha… mukamu lucu Hyung... Aku tak menyangka kau sepanik itu"kekehku pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sangat khawatir padamu! Kau itu sudah kuanggap adik kandungku sendiri!"aku langsung terhenyak mendengar ucapannya. Adik kandung?

"Ehm.. Gomawo-yo Hyung.. Aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai Hyung kandungku"senyumku tipis. Jonghun hyung hanya menghela nafas, masih menatapku khawatir.

"Hyung.. kita belum ada satu tahun bersama.. tentu saja kau tidak tahu penyakitku…"Mata Jonghun hyung langsung membelalak lebar setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Pe-Penyakit…? Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku? Kau sakit apa?"wajah Jonghun hyung semakin panik. Aku-pun kembali terkekeh geli melihat wajah cemasnya itu. Sungguh, Jonghun hyung adalah orang yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi & berbentuk, matanya besar, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya sexy. Dimata semua Yeojya dia pastilah seorang Pangeran yang penuh dengan aura _Cassanova_.

Namun tidak dihadapanku sekarang, wajah cemasnya sangat lucu. Bayangkan saja seorang Pangeran yang sedang panik seperti ketakutan melihat laba-laba(?)

"Ya! Choi Minhwan! Kenapa kau malah senyum-senyum seperti itu? Jawab pertanyaanku!"pekik Jonghun hyung lagi.

"Hyung, gwenchana.. Aku memang seperti ini tiap bulan November datang"jawabku dengan senyum.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mengerti… sebenarnya kau sakit apa?"tanya Jonghun hyung lagi.

Aku menggeleng-kan kepalaku pelan. "Ini bukan penyakit Hyung. Hanya… Trauma…"

Jonghun hyung langsung terdiam begitu mendengar jawabanku. Tentu saja ia tahu soal Traumaku walaupun dia tidak tahu masalah apa yang membuatku seperti ini, sepertinya ia tidak mau membahas masalah ini demi kebaikanku. Hyung yang baik-kan?

Aku, Choi Minhwan. Sekitar bulan Januari lalu diangkat menjadi anak keluarga Choi yang terpandang. Orang tua Jonghun hyu-… ah, tidak.. Orang tuaku juga adalah musisi professional yang terkenal. Tak terkecuali Jonghun hyung yang memang sudah mendapat gelar Pangeran di dunia Musik Klasik karena bakatnya dalam bermain Piano.

Aku-pun bisa bertemu dengannya karena musik. Walaupun Jonghun hyung adalah _Pianist_, namun bidang sebenarnya adalah _Guitarist_. Jonghun hyung mendirikan sebuah Band bersama dengan teman-temannya, Hyung lain yang juga kukenal.

Saat itu aku masih seorang anak lelaki yang hidup luntang lantung dijalanan, tak punya pekerjaan tetap & tidak melanjutkan sekolahku.

_Tak Tak Tak_

_Dug Dug_

"_Sampai kapan aku seperti ini? Membosankan…"kumainkan botol-botol kosong yang berbunyi nyaring itu. Dimata orang, itu hanya sampah, namun benda tak berguna ini cukup membuatku terhibur hanya dengan memukul-mukulnya didinding atau jalanan keras._

"_Aku suka permainanmu"_

"_Mwo? Siapa kau?"tanyaku heran saat mendapati seseorang tengah duduk manis memperhatikanku tak jauh dihadapanku._

"_Coba pukul lagi. Aku suka mendengar pukulan-pukulanmu pada botol kosong itu. Indah"_

"_Hah?"aku menganga heran. Bagaimana bisa musik(?), bahkan tak bisa dibilang musik, hanya bunyi tak beritme & tak bernada yang kugetuk asal dari sampah-sampah ini. Asalkan mengeluarkan bunyi, sudah cukup mengobati kebosananku._

"_Ya~ Kau mau bergabung di Bandku? Kebetulan kami belum punya Drummer"_

"_Mwo? Drummer? Aku tidak pernah main musik sebelumnya"_

"_Gwenchana, dimataku kau punya bakat hebat. Hanya perlu berlatih beberapa bulan.. ah tidak, mungkin beberapa minggu, kau pasti sudah bisa jadi Drummer yang hebat!"_

Awalnya tentu saja kupikir orang ini gila. Nekat merekrutku menjadi Drummer hanya karena aku mengetuk-ngetuk sampah botol?

Namun ucapannya selalu benar, aku bahkan heran dengan diriku sendiri. Darimana aku bisa punya bakat memainkan alat musik besar itu yang sama sekali tidak pernah kusentuh sebelumnya. Benar yang dia katakan, dalam beberapa minggu bahkan tidak sampai 1 bulan, aku berhasil menguasai Drum.

Dan saat itu juga, kedua orang tua Jonghun Hyung mengangkatku jadi anak mereka. Aku-pun resmi menjadi anak dari keluarga musisi Choi & adik dari seorang Choi Jonghun.

Jonghun Hyung begitu menyayangiku. Aku-pun begitu, karena itu aku tidak ragu untuk bilang padanya kalau aku punya masa lalu yang kelam & juga Trauma. Namun Jonghun hyung tidak memaksaku untuk menceritakannya lebih jelas, ia hanya cukup tahu apa yang menimpaku. Karena itu ia benar-benar menjagaku, seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah… kurasa yang satu ini perlu kuketahui juga"Jonghun hyung terkekeh pelan. "Jadi… tiap bulan November kau akan demam seperti ini…"Jonghun hyung masih berwajah aneh, tentu saja ia tak percaya dengan penyakit aneh macam ini.

"Hahaha wajahmu benar-benar lucu Hyung!"aku berusaha menahan tawa geliku. Jonghun hyung-pun balas tersenyum.

"Minhwan…"panggil Jonghun hyung pelan. "Ne?"sahutku.

"Untuk yang satu ini… Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"tanyanya dengan senyum tipis. Aku-pun terdiam sejenak.

"Hhm.. mungkin karena di bulan November… aku kehilangan segalanya…"senyumku tipis. Raut wajah Jonghun hyung kembali berubah.

"Akhir dari masa bahagiaku… berakhir dibulan ini…"

"Minhwan…"

"Di awal bulan, sama seperti saat ini… Appa terus memukuliku hingga aku luka parah.. Kemudian ia mengusirku & Umma… Hanya selang beberapa hari, Umma-pun meninggalkan-…"aku tak bisa melanjutkan ceritaku saat kusadari bukan hanya mereka yang pergi dari hidupku. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengannya? Orang yang bisa dibilang kuanggap paling berarti bagi hidupku. "Hyo…"

"Minhwan, sudahlah. Aku mengerti"Jonghun hyung memotong ucapanku. Aku-pun langsung menoleh kearahnya.

"Mianhae, aku sudah memaksamu menceritakan hal itu. Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat"senyum Jonghun hyung sambil menyuruhku kembali berbaring ditempat tidur. Aku-pun menuruti kata-katanya, kemudian ia menyelimutiku dengan selimut tebal.

"Apa ada yang kau inginkan sekarang? Katakan saja"ujar Jonghun hyung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau lapar? Atau haus?"aku kembali menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Masih kedinginan?"aku menggeleng lagi.

"Huh… Arasso, tapi ingat! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, segera bilang padaku!"jelas Jonghun hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum & mengangguk.

"Annyeong Jumuseyo"Jonghun hyung-pun mematikan lampu & segera keluar dari kamar seiring dengan mataku yang semakin berat & akhirnya terpejam, membawaku kealam mimpi.

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Hyori POV-

Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan membawa Minan yang dulu kembali. Aku akan membuatnya tersenyum lagi. Aku akan menariknya dari kegelapan yang dingin itu.

"Minan~"seruku mencoba riang saat kulihat ia duduk sendirian dipinggir lapangan sepak bola.

Sudah kuduga, ia tidak akan menghiraukanku kalau hanya kupanggil. Aku-pun berjalan cepat mendekatinya, takut-takut ia akan pergi setelah ini.

"Ya~ Kalau dipanggil kau harus menoleh"ujarku cemberut seraya duduk disampingnya. Ia masih mengacuhkanku, matanya menatap kosong kearah lapangan yang sama kosongnya sambil memakan bekalnya yang hanya berupa sebuah Roti.

"Kenapa kau hanya makan Roti? Jam terakhir nanti olahraga, kau bisa lemas!"pekikku seolah aku merepotkan semua hal yang berhubungan dengannya. Ia mulai berdecak kesal.

"Berisik sekali, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk enyah dari hadapanku?"kembali ku dibuat bungkam oleh kata-kata tajamnya. Sakit, sangat sakit. Tega sekali kau bicara seperti itu padaku.

"Ya~ Bagaimana aku bisa enyah dari hadapanmu? Kita ini satu sekolah, bahkan satu kelas, kau juga duduk disebelahku, aku tidak akan bisa enyah darimu!"gerutuku dengan maksud membawa pembicaraan ini kearah lain. Ia mendengus kesal kali ini.

"Terserahlah! Meladenimu hanya akan membuatku semakin pusing"ucapnya dingin. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menelan semua kata-kata pahitnya dengan sabar.

"Ah! Ayo makan ini~ Ini ummaku yang buat~ dia sengaja buat banyak agar bisa kumakan bersama teman. Ayo makan bersamaku"senyumku riang sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal yang kubawa sejak tadi.

Ia kembali mengacuhkanku, terus saja mengalihkan pandangannya dariku & menghabiskan Rotinya.

"Kau mau kemana? Ayo makan bekal ini dulu"pintaku saat ia sudah beranjak dari duduknya & bersiap meninggalkanku.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sudah mengabiskan bekalku? Kau suruh aku makan lagi?"ucapnya ketus. Aku-pun hanya bisa menunduk malu dibentak olehnya dilingkungan umum seperti ini.

"Hah.. merepotkan!"decaknya kesal yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Rasanya air mata ini ingin mengalir saja melihat perlakukannya terhadapku. Bukan hanya berwajah dingin, sikapnya-pun dingin, kata-katanya tajam & ketus, seolah tak perduli dengan perasaanku yang mungkin bisa menangis sewaktu-waktu.

"Ani.. aku tidak boleh menyerah! Bukankah aku sudah berniat untuk membawa Minan yang dulu kembali? Ya~ Jung Hyori, kau harus bisa. Ayo, semangat!"

**...**

"Minan~ boleh lihat catatanmu sebentar? Aku tidak bisa melihat barisan yang paling bawah.."

"…"

"Min…naaaan~"

"Jung Hyori! Choi Minhwan! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

"A-ah.. Ani songsaenim.. aku hanya bertanya.."

"Jangan berisik! Kau bisa mengganggu konsentrasi yang lain!"

"Ne.. Mianhae songsaenim…"

"_Huh.. bikin repot saja, namaku jadi disebut.._"

"Minan… aku-kan hanya ingin lihat sebentar, aku tidak bisa melihat barisan yang bawah…"

"_Untuk apa susah-susah melihatku? Pinjam catatan orang yang ada didepanmu bukannya lebih mudah, ck…_"

"Hmm… ne…"

…

"Ah! Minan~ kau terluka! Sini biar kuberi plester!"

"_Eh? Hyori & Minhwan jadian ya? Sepertinya Hyori perhatian sekali dengannya_"

"_Minhwan tidak punya pacar. Hyori saja yang mengejar-ngejarnya_"

"Bisa tidak jaga jarak dariku sekarang? Kau membuat gossip yang aneh-aneh"

"Eh? A-aku-kan hanya ingin mengobati luka-…"

"Tidak perlu! Hanya dengan melihatmu aku merasa lukaku bertambah lagi!"

"_Wah… Hyori ditolak ya? Kasihan…_"

"_Minhwan memang dingin.. Tapi kurasa dia-pun tidak suka dikejar-kejar seperti itu_"

"Mi..nan…"

"(_Pergi_)"

…

"Dingin… cuaca dingin seperti ini malah hujan…"

"…"

"Kau tidak bawa payung? Kau mau aku mengantarmu? Rumahmu dimana?"

"(_Melihat Jam Tangan_)"

"E-eh? Kau mau kemana? Masa kau mau pulang ditengah hujan begini?"

"…"

"Minan! Kau bisa kedinginan!"

"Lebih baik aku kedinginan & langsung sampai rumah dari pada harus menunggu lama disini & menggigil bersamamu!"

"Min…"

…

"Ya! Hyori-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sih? Kau sudah dicap sebagai wanita penggoda tahu!"pernyataan Eungyo sukses membuat mataku membelalak lebar. "Mwo? Wa-wanita penggoda?"

"Ne, Nappeun Yeojya~ sudah seminggu lebih kau mengejar-ngejar _Cyborg Tak Berperasaan_ seperti Minhwan, untuk apa hah?"ketus Eungyo.

"Gadis-gadis comel itu sudah mengosipimu macam-macam Hyori…"ujar Minhye sambil menghela nafas.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah dekat-dekat Minhwan lagi"sahut Kyura.

"Mwo? Separah itukah sikapku? Rasanya aku hanya memperhatikannya seperti teman biasa.."protesku sopan.

"Tapi kau mengikutinya setiap hari Hyo. Bagus kalau dia menanggapimu, namun bukankah setiap hari kau selalu berakhir menyedihkan? Mana harga dirimu Hyo!"Hyekyung-pun terlihat sudah jengah dengan semua gossip yang beredar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, menggerutu pelan. "Aku harus mengembalikan dirinya yang dulu…"

"Hyori…"Hyekyung menghela nafas panjang. "Kami mengerti perasaanmu yang sangat mengiginkan sahabat kecilmu itu kembali. Tapi… dia benar-benar berubah sekarang, bagaimana kalau sampai akhir-pun dia tetap begitu?"jelas Hyekyung.

"Hatimu hanya akan terus disakiti kalau ia tetap tidak berubah"sambung Kira. Minhye & Kyura hanya mengangguk pelan dengan wajah muram.

"Gomawo.. aku tahu kalian memikirkanku. Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkannya lagi, lebih baik begitu dibanding harus melihatnya tetap tenggelam dalam _memory_ kelamnya yang dingin…"ucapku jelas. Aku benar-benar menyesal saat itu, aku tidak mau pergi lagi.

"Huh… Arasso, kalau begini kau sudah keras kepala"ucap Eungyo sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Kami tidak bisa ikut campur dalam urusan kalian. Tapi kami akan berusaha membantumu"senyum Minhye.

"Setidaknya kami bisa mencoba membungkan mulut gadis-gadis comel yang mengossipkanmu yang tidak-tidak"seringai Kyura penuh semangat.

"Hah… Aku juga akan membantu. Tapi ingat, jangan paksakan dirimu"ujar Hyekyung.

Aku-pun mengangguk mantap & membalas senyum mereka.

Topik pembicaraan-pun berganti, setidaknya berkumpul dengan teman-temanku bisa membuat rasa jenuh-ku berkurang sedikit.

"Minhye-ah~ apa yang akan kau lakukan dihari ulang tahunmu?"aku langsung terdiam begitu mereka membicarakan soal ulang tahun Minhye.

_Ulang Tahun? Ah.. Minhye berulang tahun tanggal 13 November…_

_Tapi aku merasa ada seseorang lagi yang berulang tahun sebelum itu…_

_Bukankah… Minan?_

_Ulang Tahunnya tanggal 11 November-kan? Iya, aku ingat sekarang, aku ingat sekali.._

_Pantas saja, sejak memasuki bulan November aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranku_

"Hyori-ah?"terguran Eungyo membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku-pun mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali kearah mereka berempat yang menatapku bingung.

"W-wae?"tanyaku pelan.

"Aku tanya, apa tanggal 13 nanti kau ada acara? Minhye mau mengajak kita jalan-jalan"ujar Eungyo. Aku-pun memutar bola mata & berpikir. Aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran dengan ulang tahun Minhye, yang kupikirkan hanya Minan.

"Ehm.. Ne, aku bisa"senyumku lebar. Mereka berempat saling bertukar pandang, tak lama kemudian obrolan ringan kami-pun berlanjut.

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Minhwan POV-

Aku berdiri termenung dipinggir jembatan ini. Hembusan udara bulan November sungguh menusuk, menembus permukaan kulitku. Hati & ragaku serasa membeku tiap kali merasakan dinginnya suhu ini, sama dinginnya dengan sikapku padanya.

_Enyah dari hadapanku_

Kutundukan kepalaku frustasi. Rasa sakit ini kembali menyerang.

Kepalaku berat, _memory_ menyakitkan kembali berputar di otakku. Rasanya ingin sekali kubenturkan kepala ini ketembok hingga hancur agar _memory _itu tidak muncul lagi.

_Bukannya aku tega bersikap seperti itu…_

_Aku hanya tidak tahu caranya…_

"Minan…"kudengar suara familiar yang selama beberapa hari ini terus mengikutiku tengah memanggil sekarang. Siapa lagi yang memanggilku seperti itu selain dirinya. Bukankah ia bilang sendiri, itu adalah nama panggilan yang dibuatnya.

Aku-pun mengangkat kepalaku & menatap gadis itu masam.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kau mengikutiku?"ketusku dingin.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Sendirian…"dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, malah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku-pun diam , tak mau menjawab. Kualihkan kembali pandanganku menatap kosong pemandangan kota yang ada dibawahku.

"Minan…"gadis itu semakin mendekatiku & sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku tetap berpandang lurus, sama sekali tak mau menoleh, walaupun sudah bisa kurasakan, gadis itu sedang menatapku lirih dengan kedua mata bulatnya, berharap aku mau menghiraukannya sedikit saja.

"Hem.. iya sudahlah, biar aku yang bicara sendiri.. tak perduli kau menghiraukanku atau tidak…"aku sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan lirihnya. Ia-pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar jembatan, sama sepertiku.

"Hufth.. bulan ini dingin sekali.. aku jadi ingat saat Choi Ahjumma membuatkan coklat panas tiap aku bermain kerumahku waktu kita masih kecil…"aku terdiam. Kenapa ia membahas masalah itu lagi?

"Oh iya, Umma-ku juga sering membuatkan sup ayam hangat kalau kau datang kerumahku. Aku ingat, kau paling suka dengan sup Ayam buatan Umma-ku, hhe.. kau itu memang maniak Ayam"ia terkekeh geli mengingat masa lalu yang saat itu masih berada dalam masa-masa manis.

"Minan-ah, apa kau tidak mau bertemu Umma-ku? Dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu, Appa juga.. mereka bilang, mereka sangat merindukanmu"ucapnya riang sambil menoleh kearahku.

Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang & berdecak kesal. "Ck, bukankah sudah kubilang… Aku benci membahas masa lalu"

"Iya sudah kalau kau tidak mau bertemu mereka. Biar aku saja, aku mau bertemu Choi Ahjumma"kesabaranku habis saat ia kembali mengungkit-ngungkit soal Umma.

BRAK.

Kusandarkan ia dipinggir pagar dengan kuat, kedua tanganku menjadi pembatas kanan-kirinya seolah aku sedang menguncinya sekarang. Wajah kami berhadapan satu sama lain hanya dalam jarak yang tak lebih dari 7cm.

"Mi-Minan…"wajahnya berubah cemas. Kedua bola mata coklatnya menatapku nanar.

Aku hanya diam & menatapnya dingin. Tak tahu harus berkata apa disaat emosiku memuncak seperti ini. Disisi lain aku tidak mau memperdulikannya, tapi hati kecilku menolak. Aku takut, aku menyakitinya lagi dengan kata-kataku. Karena itu aku memilih diam & hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Minan… ceritakan padaku…"ujarnya tegas. Kali ini matanya membalas menatapku tajam. Aku yang terperengah sekarang, kenapa tatapannya jadi serius seperti itu?  
>"Mwo?"aku mengerutkan dahiku heran.<p>

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian setelah itu? Bagaimana keadaan Choi Ahjumma?"tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih lantang.

"Kenapa… Apa yang membuatmu begitu ingin tahu soal masa laluku?"tanyaku dengan nafas yang susah payah kuhirup untuk menahan perasaan menusuk dihatiku.

"Bukan hanya dirimu Min… Kau sendiri yang bilang, aku juga bagian dari masa lalumu.. Karena itu ceritakan padaku… Tak adil kalau hanya kau yang mengalami kepahitannya…"ucapnya lagi. Aku-pun menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menetralisir nafasku yang mulai tidak beraturan karena udara dingin yang menusuk, membuat tubuhku perlahan gemetaran mengingat kejadian itu.

TES.

Aku terperanjat kaku saat kusadari sebutir cairan bening telah jatuh melewati pipi gempalnya disusul suara isak yang terdengar sangat pelan namun tetap saja, telingaku tidak bisa dibohongi.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"sahutku dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti… Aku mau kau yang dulu kembali… Aku mau senyummu kembali…"tangisnya pelan. Tuhan, dia tidak berubah… Gampang sekali menangis disaat sesuatu tak berjalan sesuai bayangannya.

"Aku kesal… Kau selalu membentakku didepan semuanya… Jahat…"tangisnya lagi. Isaknya semakin menjadi, kedua tangannya sudah bersedia menopang wajah sembab itu.

Aku-pun tak bisa berbohong, Hatiku sakit melihat air matanya mengalir seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menderita seperti ini.

"Berhenti menangis…"ucapku pelan. Namun ia tetap menangis, tak mendengar ucapanku sama sekali.

Aku-pun kembali menghela nafas panjang. Perlahan kudekap tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil dari tubuhku itu. Bisa kurasakan getaran tubuhnya karena menangis terisak.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkanku, hah? Kubilang berhenti menangis"semakin erat kudekap tubuh gemetarnya. Ia-pun membalas dekapanku, kubiarkan wajahnya tenggelam didada bidangku. Tak perduli air matanya sudah membasahi jaket tebalku. "Minan… hiks…."

Mianhae.. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan…

Luka itu tidak bisa hilang dari dalam hatiku… Aku terlalu takut…

"_Minhwan.. Umma akan selalu melindungimu dari siksaan Appa…"_

"_Umma.. Kau jadi ikut terluka.. Itu sakit-kan…"_

"_Pabo! Lebih sakit lagi kalau Umma melihatmu yang kesakitan…"_

"_Hiks… Umma.."_

"_Itu karena Umma mencintaimu Minhwan…"_

Padahal aku sudah percaya…

Kepercayaan itu membuatku terlarut dalam kebahagiaan walaupun hidupku menderita..

Tapi kenapa…

"_Umma, malam ini kita tidur disini?"_

"_Ne, menemukan bangunan tua seperti ini juga sudah untung bagi kita"_

"_Ehm… Umma… aku mengantuk…"_

"_Tidurlah Chagiya.. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, lupakan masalahmu…"_

"_Mmm.. Umma… tetaplah disampingku… Aku kedinginan…"_

"_Ne, Umma disini. Selamat tidur & Selamat Ulang Tahun Chagi…"umma mengecup keningku singkat._

"_Ng… memang sekarang jam berapa Umma?"_

"_Ini sudah terlalu malam, bahkan hari sudah berganti.. mungkin sekarang sudah tanggal 11.."_

"_Mmm… Ne…"_

"_Tidurlah…."_

Itulah suara Umma yang terakhir kali kudengar sebelum akhirnya aku benar-benar terlelap. Malam itu sangat dingin, sekujur tubuhku sakit karena pukulan Appa, Aku juga sangat lelah karena harus mencari-cari tempat yang bisa kami singgahi setelah Appa mengusir kami pergi dari rumah.

"Choi Ahjumma… meninggalkanmu…?"ucapnya gemetar. Tak kusangka ia sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan ceritaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut dihadapannya.

"Mungkin lebih baik dia meninggal karena ajal… Melainkan dia harus… membuangku…"Hyori tersentak kaget mendengar pengakuanku. Dia pasti mengira Umma pergi karena meninggal, namun nyatanya tidak.

"Dia membuangku"senyumku pahit. "Dia sengaja membuangku dibangunan tua itu sendirian & pergi"tubuhku-pun mulai gemetar saat mengingat masa-masa itu. Keadaanku sekarang tak jauh beda dengan Hyori yang sudah meluapkan kesedihannya dengan menangis.

"Mi..nan…."isaknya lagi. Aku-pun segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Mulai sekarang… Jauhi aku… Kau sudah mengerti-kan? Aku tidak akan kembali seperti dulu…"ucapku sambil menatapnya dalam.

"A-andwae… Minan…"ia mengelak.

"Kalau kau menjauhiku, aku-pun akan berhenti menyakitimu. Anggap saja kita tidak ada hubungan dimasa lalu.."ujarku lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Apa kau benar-benar lupa? Tega sekali kau melupakan hubungan itu…"ia kembali menangis.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku & mengalihkan pandangan sejenak. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Kau & Aku…

"Dengar, aku tidak akan kembali seperti itu. Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi pada hal itu, aku tidak mau percaya lagi!"kutinggikan nada bicaraku kali ini.

"Minan.. Jangan seperti i-..!"

"Kumohon Hyo… Biarkan aku melupakannya… Aku ingin melupakan semuanya…"akhirnya kukatakan. Bisa kurasakan keterkejutan hatinya saat aku mengatakannya.

"Lupakan ini semua, ara? Kau & aku.. tidak punya hubungan apa-apa…"air mata kembali mengalir membasahi pipinya. Aku-pun segera melangkah mundur, memilih pergi menjauh sebelum hati ini terasa lebih perih lagi. Kutinggalkan ia sendiri disana, ditengah jembatan kosong yang terjamak oleh hembusan angin November. Dingin… & menyakitkan…

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**Aaaah… gimana dengan chap 2 ini? Akhirnya tinggal 1 chap lagi, aku harap bisa selesai tepat saat ulang tahun Minan ^^**

**Mohon Komennya, Gomawo Arigato ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**FT Island Fan Fiction**

**Love In The Ice**

**©MikiHyo**

**.**

**Cast : Choi Minhwan, Jung Hyori, Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Switchgender**

**Length : Part**

**Desclaimer : Hak Cipta Dilindungi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa **

**A/N : Sesuai Judul, terinspirasi dari lagunya TVXQ – Love In The Ice & Special buat Nae Boomin's Birthday! **

**.**

**Chapter 3 END**

**.**

_**It′s not your fault those hands are freezing  
><strong>_

_**Borne from those childish days, you carry the scars  
><strong>_

_**Are you afraid to love someone?  
><strong>_

_**You pretend not to see the other side of the words**_

_**Like ice, the embraced heart slowly starts to thaw**_

_**.**_

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Minhwan POV-

"Besok ulang tahunmu-kan?"aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Jonghun hyung bicara soal ulang tahunku.

"Eh? jadi ulang tahunmu tanggal 11? Wah.. sepertinya kita harus merayakannya"sahut Seunghyun, member Band ini juga yang seumuran denganku.

"Jadi Minhwannie kita akan berulang tahun besok? Ternyata magnae kita sudah semakin tumbuh besar"senyum Hongki hyung, teman Jonghun hyung yang juga sudah kuanggap sebagai Hyungku sendiri.

"Darimana kau tahu hyung?"tanyaku heran kepada Jonghun hyung. Seingatku, aku belum pernah menceritakan apa-apa soal ulang tahunku.

"Dia itu menyayangimu seperti orang gila. Tentu saja dia tahu ulang tahunmu, Minhwannie~"Jaejin hyung yang duduk disampingku ikut terkekeh geli.

"Ya, Jaejin-ah! Aku tidak segila itu~"gerutu Jonghun hyung sambil menunjukkan wajah cemberutnya.

"Mian Hyung, aku tahu, kau hanya _Brother Complex_, hihi"lanjut Jaejin hyung semakin menggoda Jonghun hyung. Member lain-pun ikut mengangguk setuju.

"Yaish~ kalian itu.., ck!"decak Jonghun hyung kesal. Aku-pun ikut terkekeh geli.

"Hha.. aku mengerti kok Hyung, kau-kan sejak dulu selalu jadi anak tunggal. Wajar saja kalau kau kadang berlebihan juga memperlakukan adikmu ini"sahutku dengan senyum lebar.

"Ya~ kau juga ikut-ikutan! Aku akan mengerjaimu dirumah"ancam Jonghun hyung layaknya anak kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Oh iya.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan di hari ulang tahunmu besok? Selama ini apa kau pernah merayakannya?"tanya Seunghyun. Aku diam sejenak mengingat masa-masa kelamku sebelum aku menjadi bagian keluarga ini.

"Ya! Kau pabo!"Hongki hyung menjitak kepala Seunghyun. "Lihat kau membuatnya sedih!"omel Hongki hyung. Yah, dia memang orang yang paling cerewet di grup ini, tapi kuakui dia sangat baik.

"Hha, gwenchana hyung.. Aku tidak sedih kok, setidaknya sekarang aku punya kalian, masa-masa kelamku sudah lewat-kan?"senyumku tipis. Mereka berempat-pun langsung menoleh kearahku, menatapku dalam dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ehm.. apa aku mau ke toilet, latihan sudah selesai-kan?"ujarku mencoba merubah suasana yang mulai kelam ini.

"A-ah.. ne, kita sedang istirahat kok, silahkan"ucap Jonghun hyung seraya mempersilahkanku keluar. Aku-pun tersenyum dan mengangguk, tak lama aku-pun keluar dari studio & berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

Toilet hanya kujadikan alasan untuk memisahkan diri sejenak dari mereka. Walaupun sudah kukatakan masa kelamku sudah lewat tapi tetap saja…

_Syuu._

Angin November yang berhembus ini selalu mengingatkanku dengan November kelamku. Kurapatkan jaket tebalku & meniupi kedua telapak tanganku dengan nafasku sendiri.

Dingin. Kenapa tiap tahun selalu sama? November yang seharusnya jadi bulan kebahagiaanku, selalu saja menyakitiku dengan dinginnya segala _memory_ menyakitkan yang tak pernah lepas dari otakku.

"_Umma… Kau dimana? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian?"_

"_Kau bilang kau akan selalu berada disampingku… Kenapa aku ditinggal sendiri ditempat ini…"_

Hanya itu yang paling kuingat dari ulang tahunku. Ulang tahun yang biasa kurayakan bersama Appa & Umma, dan juga… keluarga Hyori… Yunho Ajjushi.. Jaejoong Ahjumma…

Entah kenapa ulang tahun bahagia itu tidak bisa kuingat, yang kuingat hanyalah ulang tahunku yang kelam & dingin disaat Umma meninggalkanku sendirian…

Malam itu kupikir, tidak apa walaupun harus tidur dibangunan tua..

Tidak apa walaupun harus kedinginan & merasa sakit…

Tidak apa walau tanpa Kue & Hadiah seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya…

Asalkan dipagi hari, saat aku membuka mata, aku & Umma masih bisa merayakan hari itu berdua…

Umma yang kupercaya.. Umma yang kucintai..

Seberapa lamanya aku terdiam menunggu disana-pun ia tak kunjung datang, ia benar-benar membuangku..

Pada akhirnya, ia pergi meninggalkanku seolah aku beban yang tak kuat lagi ia bawa..

**.**

_For anyone to be loved by someone,  
><em>

_Makes life in this world shine  
><em>

_If it was me, I′d make your heart warm once more  
><em>

_With eternal tenderness_

**.**

**:MinHyo::**

**.**

-Hyori POV-

"Hyori jangan memasukkan itu kedalam adonan! Itu garam!"aku-pun langsung terperanjat kaku sebelum tanganku benar-benar menuangkan sesendok besar garam itu kedalam adonan manis yang sudah kubuat susah payah dengan Umma.

"Astaga.. kenapa kau bisa salah membedakan garam & gula…"Umma menghela nafas panjang sambil memijat-mijat tengkuknya. Dia pasti sudah sangat kewalahan membantuku sejak tadi.

"Mianhae, aku hampir saja merusak semuanya"ucapku pelan. Umma-pun tersenyum & mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Sini biar Umma yang kerjakan, sebentar lagi selesai kok. Kau duduk disini saja & melihat"ucap Umma seraya mengambil adonan Kue itu & menyuruhku duduk dikursi yang ada disampingnya. Aku-pun menuruti kata-katanya.

"Hmm.. kau benar-benar ingin memberikan kue untuk Minhwan besok?"tanya Umma seraya mengerjakan perkerjaan membuat kue itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan. " Ne, mungkin ia akan senang kalau kuberikan kue untuknya. Ulang tahun memang seharusnya ada kue-kan"ucapku dengan nada polos. Umma hanya terkekeh geli mendengar ucapanku.

"Hem…tapi syukurlah kau kembali bersemangat. Umma khawatir sekali waktu kau pulang sambil menangis.."ucap Umma seraya menghela nafas panjang. Itu benar, hari itu saat aku ditinggal olehnya di jembatan, entah kenapa air mata ini tak bisa kubendung lagi. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya, rasanya terlalu sakit. Dengan terpaksa aku-pun pulang berlinang air mata & sukses membuat Umma khawatir.

Namun aku tetap berpegang tekadku. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi, seberapa sakitpun aku disakiti olehnya, aku harus membuat senyumnya kembali. Karena itu, di Ulang Tahunnya besok, aku akan berusaha memberikan kenangan manis seperti yang pernah kami lewatkan dulu.

"Terkadang kau masih seperti gadis kecil yang selalu kami manjakan, tapi kalau sudah bertekad seperti ini… ternyata putri Umma sudah dewasa ya"senyum Umma seraya menggodaku yang masih duduk diam memperhatikannya.

"Umma.. aku-kan bukan anak kecil lagi…"gerutuku cemberut. Umma-pun mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

"Hyori yang dewasa tetap putri kecil kami"senyum Umma. Aku-pun hanya menunduk malu, aku-pun tidak bisa berbohong kalau sampai sekarang aku memang masih manja terhadap Umma & Appa. Tapi itu semua karena aku sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

"Cintamu padanya.. masih sama seperti dulu ya?"tubuhku langsung terkejut kaki mendengar ucapan umma barusan. "M-mwo? U-umma bilang apa…"ucapku kelagapan.

"Jangan pikir Umma tidak tahu. Kalian bahkan berjanji untuk menikah tanpa memberitahu kami"seringai Umma. "MWO? Me-menikah?"OK, aku lupa dengan bagian itu. Apa aku & dia pernah berjanji untuk menikah?

"Hm.. sepertinya amnesia-mu belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat"ucap Umma.

"Boojae~"tiba-tiba sebuah suara mendayu yang sangat kami kenal terdengar mendekat. Dan benar saja, Appa yang baru pulang kantor langsung menghampiri kami didapur.

"Wangi sekali, kau sedang memasak sesuatu boo? Eh, chagiya? Kau juga ada disini?"kaget Appa saat melihatku duduk manis disamping Umma yang masih sibuk dengan adonan kue.

"Yunnie, kau sudah pulang?"sapa Umma dengan senyum manis. Appa-pun berjalan mendekati kami berdua. Seringai nakal tersungging diwajahnya, & tentu saja aku sudah hapal apa yang akan dilakukannya.

CUP.

Benar-kan. Dia mengecup bibir cherry Umma.

"Yunnie! Ada Hyori disini!"protes Umma dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Tidak apa-kan.. Hyori sudah 17 tahun.."senyum Appa. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, tentu saja aku sudah tahu maksud Appa.

"Umma, aku kembali ke kamar ya. Mianhe.. kuenya.."aku menggantungkan kata-kataku.

"Ne, gwenchana chagi.. Hanya tinggal dipanggang nanti kalau sudah jadi, Umma akan memanggilmu"ucap Umma. Aku-pun melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan mereka berdua didapur.

"Hyori-ah, kau tidak mau Appa _poppo*_ sepulang kerja"goda Appa seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku-pun langsung menyingkir. "Shiro. Appa bau"ucapku ketus.

Bisa kudengar Umma menahan tawanya saat mendengarku berkata seperti itu. Aku-pun kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar.

Boojae.. Yunnie.. Itu memang panggilan sayang mereka sejak dulu.

Sampai-sampai aku iri pada orang tuaku sendiri, betapa bahagianya mencintai seperti itu.

Mereka sering bertengkar, namun kembali baikan. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, karena itu aku iri sekali.

"_Boomin?"_

"_Ne, boleh-kan kau kupanggil Boomin, seperti Appa yang memanggil Umma dengan sebutan Boojae…"_

"_Ng… wae yo? Bukankah kau sudah memanggilku dengan nama Minan?_

"_Aku hanya ingin seperti mereka. Aku iri dengan mereka"_

"_Haha, kau itu aneh sekali. Masa iri dengan orang tua sendiri?"_

"_Pabo! Kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya kalau punya sebutan manis untuk kekasihnya sendiri.. hing!"_

"_Hhm, jadi… apa aku harus memanggilmu Boohyo mulai sekarang?"ia tersenyum nakal._

"_Ne! Minan~ nae Boomin~"_

"_Haha, terserahlah. Minan ataupun Boomin, bagaimanapun caramu memanggilku, aku tetap menyukaimu"_

Kenangan itu berputar lagi. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakannya? Apa kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya?

_Biarkan aku melupakannya… Aku ingin melupakan semuanya…_

"Jahat… Kau memang jahat… tega sekali berkata seperti itu…"tangisku mulai pecah lagi. Aku-pun merebahkan tubuhku asal diatas tempat tidur.

"Baik…tapi beri aku 1 kesempatan lagi.. kalau besok aku tidak bisa membuat Boomin-ku kembali, kita lupakan semuanya…"tentu saja, bicara seperti apapun ia tidak akan dengar. Aku yang bodoh, hanya bisa meluapkan itu semua pada diriku sendiri.

Aku-pun memejamkan mata, berharap pikiran penatku bisa menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

-Auhtor POV-

Sesuai niatnya, hari ini Hyori dengan senantiasa menunggu Minhwan dijembatan,tempat biasanya ia menyendiri. Ia yakin Minhwan akan datang, karena jembatan itu juga merupakan jalannya pulang.

Angin yang berhembus mulai mengusik tubuh Hyori. Hampir 2 jam ia menunggu, namun tidak ada satu-pun tanda-tanda Minhwan akan datang.

Tubuhnya mulai menggigil, entah kenapa hari ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Perasaanya-pun mulai tak enak, apa hari ini juga tidak akan berjalan sesuai pikirannya? Padahal ini adalah niat terakhirnya untuk mendekati Minhwan, kalaupun Minhwan tidak terima, ia rela untuk menjauhinya.

"Ugh…"Hyori berusaha merapatkan jaketnya. Ia tak henti-henti melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"Kenapa ia tidak datang-datang? Tidak mungkin ia tidak pulang kerumah…"gumam Hyori pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya lesu. Seketika rasa pusing-pun menjalar diseluruh peredaran darah otaknya.

"Kepalaku berat…"Hyori menopang wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, Hyori-pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya antusias walaupun rasa pusing masih mengganggunya.

Dan benar, seperti yang ia harapkan. Minhwan datang.

"Min-…"Hyori menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat seorang gadis ikut menemani langkah Minhwan. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, Minhwan menunjukkan senyumnya kepada gadis yang tak ia kenali itu.

"Minan…"panggil Hyori pelan. Mendengar suara yang familiar, Minhwan-pun menoleh kearah yang Hyori. Matanya terbelalak saat meliat Hyori berdiri tegak dihadapannya sambil membawa sesuatu. Sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Oppa? Dia temanmu?"tanya gadis itu saat melihat seragam Hyori yang sama dengan seragam Minhwan. Minhwan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Molla, ayo kita jalan"ujar Minhwan dingin seraya menggandeng tangan gadis yang tingginya tak jauh beda dengan Hyori itu.

"Minan!"Hyori berusaha menghentikan langkah keduannya. Gadis yang berada disisi Minhwan-pun menoleh. "Oppa.. dia memanggilmu"

"Biarkan saja. Ayo kita jalan lagi"sahut Minhwan lagi, tetap dengan nada dingin. Hati Hyori-pun semakin teriris. 2 jam lamanya ia menunggu disini, berusaha mengalihkan tiap hembusan angin yang menusuk.

"Ya! Baik kalau itu maumu! Tapi biarkan aku katakan hal ini dulu…"Minhwan terpaku diam beitu mendengar suara Hyori yang perlahan melemah.

"Selamat Ulang Tahun…"

Minhwan terus diam tanpa menoleh sedikit-pun kearah Hyori. "Selamat Ulang Tahun Minan… Aku harap kau selalu sehat… dan aku harap… kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu yang abadi tanpa harus mengingat masa-masa kelam yang dingin…"

Perlahan, tangan kekarnya melepas genggaman gadis yang ada disampingnya. Hatinya bergejolak kencang, ingin sekali ia membalikkan tubuhnya & membalas semua kata-kata Hyori dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Min..nan…. aku-…"

BRUGH.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Hyori-pun limbung menyentuh tanah.

"Oppa! Dia pingsan!"pekik gadis itu yang langsung berlari medekati Hyori. Tak terkecuali Minhwan, begitu mendengar Hyori pingsan, tanpa perintah, kakinya langsung melesat mendahului gadis tadi.

"O-Oppa.. sepertinya dia sakit…"cemas gadis itu. Minhwan-pun segera merangkul & memeriksa suhu tubuh Hyori.

"Junhee… mianhae, bisakah kau pulan sendiri?"pinta Minhwan dengan raut wajah memelas menatap gadis yang bernama Junhee itu. Junhee-pun membalas menatap Minhwan lirih, matanya ikut melirik kearah Hyori yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ne, arasso… Jaga dia Oppa…"ucap Junhee dengan senyum tipis. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu-pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hyori! Hyori!"gertak Minhwan berharap Hyori mau membuka matanya. Angin dingin yang berhembus membuat pandangannya teralih kearah kotak besar yang sejak tadi dibawa Hyori.

Merasa ada sesuatu didalamnya, Minhwan-pun mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar, lengkap dengan tulisan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Minan' ada didalam kotak tersebut.

"Kau… membuatnya?"ucap Minhwan tak percaya. Seakan merespon ucapan Minhwan, tubuh Hyori menggeliat sedikit, membuat kesadarannya pulih secara perlahan.

"Ne… aku membuatnya… bersama Umma…"ucap Hyori pelan namun lebih menunjukkan suara lemahnya. Minhwan-pun kembali menatap gadis bermata bulat itu. "Gwenchana?"tanyanya pelan.

Hyori mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, kemudian berusaha bangkit dari pangkuan Minhwan.

"Ugh… dingin sekali… rasanya kakiku sampai beku berdiri disini selama 2 jam…"ucap Hyori tanpa melirik kearah Minhwan.

"Mianhae, tiba-tiba jatuh seperti itu. Gwenchana, aku sedikit mengantuk karena menghias kue itu semalaman…sebenarnya dari tadi aku sudah hampir tertidur menunggumu, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga kutahan…aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau tertidur ditempat seperti ini"senyum getir Hyori. Minhwan tetap diam, matanya kembali terfokus pada kotak berisi kue ulang tahunnya itu.

"Minan… apa kau tetap ingin melupakannya?"lirih Hyori.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk melupakan semuanya? Bahkan melupakanku?"tanyanya lagi.

Kembali tak ada jawaban.

Senyum pahit-pun tersungging diwajah Hyori. Hatinya sangat sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Minhwan memang sudah melupakannya. Sedikit perasaan lega meliputinya, mungkin memang sudah saatnya Minhwan mencari hidup baru. Ia-pun tak berhak memaksa Minhwan untuk terus hidup diiringi kenangan masa lalu yang kelam.

"Arasso. Aku pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi kuucapkan Selamat Ulang Tahun, semoga kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang"Hyori-pun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Minhwan yang sama sekali tak bicara sepatah kata-pun.

1 langkah.. 2 langkah.. 3 langkah.. setengah jalan sudah Hyori tempuh, semakin jauh jaraknya dengan Minhwan.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku percaya padamu?"

Hyori tersentak. Dalam jarak sejauh itu, ia bisa mendengar, bahkan cukup jelas Minhwan bicara padanya. Dengan segera ia membalikan tubuhnya, dilihatnya Minhwan telah berdiri menopang kotak kue itu sambil menatap tajam kearahnya.

Tanpa disadari, keduanya mulai melangkah mendekati satu sama lain.

"Benarkah kau masih mencintaiku?"tanya Minhwan seraya melangkahkan kakinya.

"Minan…"Hyori-pun seakan terhipnotis oleh tatapan tajam Minhwan.

"Kau mencintaiku. Dari dulu sampai sekarang… tak berubah, hm?"tanya Minhwan lagi saat keduanya sudah benar-benar bertatap muka dengan jarak yang lebih pendek sekarang.

"Tentu saja. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, saat aku sakit maupun sehat, aku hanya mencintaimu"jawab Hyori tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Minhwan.

"Sama saja…"Hyori membelalakan matanya. "Mwo?"

"Kata-katamu sama saja dengan Umma… bahkan setiap hari dia bilang dia mencintaiku… tapi nyatanya…"Minhwan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Minan… apa kau takut?"sekarang giliran Minhwan yang tersentak. "Apa itu alasannya? Kau takut untuk mencintai orang lain lagi…"lanjut Hyori.

"_Umma… kau dimana? Kenapa meninggalkanku sendirian? Apa aku benar-benar menyusahkanmu…? Umma mianhae…"_

"_Aku takut… Umma…"_

"_Appa.. Yunho Ajjushi.. Jaejoong Ahjumma.."_

"_Hyori…"_

Tanpa dikehendaki, sebutir cairan bening melesat jatuh dari kelopak mata Korea milik Minhwan. Ia kembali teringat kenangan buruknya, ketakutan yang mencekam saat ia sendirian ditengah bulan November yang dingin.

_For anyone to be loved by someone,  
><em>

_Makes life in this world shine  
><em>

_If it was me, I′d make your heart warm once more  
><em>

_With eternal tenderness_

Dengan segera Hyori menggapai tubuh Minhwan yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Berusaha mendekap & memeluk erat tubuh sahabat kecilnya yang mulai gemetaran, entah karena trauma atau udara dingin yang sejak tadi tak berhenti berhembus.

"Umma…"terdengar suara parau dari mulut Minhwan. Hyori-pun mengusap-usap punggung lebar milik Minhwan.

"Aku disini Min… Kau tidak sendirian…"sahut Hyori pelan. "Hyori…"

_Everyone is searching for a place  
><em>

_That can heal their sadness and loneliness  
><em>

_So... for you, that place is here  
><em>

_Don′t be afraid, don′t hesitate anymore, because I′ll protect you_

"Hyori… kau… tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi-kan…"gumam Minhwan yang sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak mungil Hyori.

"Ne, Mianhae… selama ini aku meninggalkanmu sendirian.. mianhae…"ucap Hyori.

"Bagaimana aku harus mempercayainya? Aku takut… aku tidak mau sendiri lagi…"getir Minhwan.

"Boomin…"Hyori merenggangkan pelukannya. Kali ini mata coklatnya menatap Minhwan dalam.

"Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kupanggil Boomin ataupun Minan, kau tahu itu-kan? Boomin.. Nae Boomin.. Minan.. Minhwannie.. ya~ maniak ayam!"Hyori terkekeh lirih diakhir kalimatnya. Berusaha tertawa disaat ia sekuat tenaga membendung air matanya.

Namun Minhwan tidak bisa dibohongi. Mata Hyori sudah terlihat seperti berlian yang siap pecah berkeping-keping.

"Nae Boohyo adalah orang yang cengeng…"ia tersenyum getir. "Bagamana bisa aku tidak mempercayainya? Dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku.. Dia mencintaiku setulus hatinya.. Berlian dimatanya tentu akan pecah kalau ia meninggalkanku…"

Hyori tersentak. "Minan.. kau…"

"Hhm, aku yakin kau tidak akan meninggalkanku. Kau membutuhkanku"Minhwan menyeringai. Senyum lega-pun perlahan terukir diwajah Hyori. "Aku yang membutuhkanmu? Padahal kau yang merengek agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau yang membutuhkanku!"Hyori meninju pelan dada bidang Minhwan.

"Hha terserahlah"tawa pelan Minhwan. "Boomin~"panggil Hyori.

"Wae? Jangan panggil-panggil kalau tidak penting. Hmpth.. wajahmu itu tidak berubah, selalu lucu saat mengatakannya"senyum sempurna-pun akhirnya terukir diwajah Minhwan.

_Seperti Es.. Hati yang terangkul mulai mencair secara perlahan.._

"Lihat? Aku berhasil.. aku mengembalikan senyummu.."ucap Hyori penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum semerbak ikut menghiasi wajah bahagianya.

"Ehm.. terserah apapun kata-katamu…"Minhwan-pun perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya keara Hyori.

"Boominku tersenyum…"senyum Hyori seraya memejamkan matanya, menunggu wajah Minhwan yang semakin mendekat.

"Terserahlah. Minan ataupun Boomin, bagaimanapun caramu memanggilku, aku tetap menyukaimu"Wajah Minhwan semakin mendekat.

"Ehm.. Selamat Ulang Tahun… Minan"akhirnya bibir mereka-pun bertemu.

Ciuman manis yang tak pernah mereka lakukan sejak lama, ternyata mampu membuat udara dingin November itu seakan menghangat seiring dengan jantung keduanya yang bergejolak kencang. Membuat tubuh mereka memanas satu sama lain.

_My heart is pained  
><em>

_Because this love is so beautiful, don′t be afraid  
><em>

_Even if it′s just momentarily, I′ll let you know my love  
><em>

_This time is beautiful, you know... let you know my love_

**.**

**::MinHyo::**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Mianhae Ending jadi super Gak Jelas gini! Aaaah.. ini sudah terlalu larut, otakku udah ngantuk. Jadilah ending hancur seperti ini.**

**Pokoknya Thanks A Lot buat yang udah baca (^_^)**

**.**

**.**

**Mini Sequel**

**.**

**Warning : GaJe, gak dibaca juga gapapa (=_=)**

**.**

-Author POV-

"Siapa gadis itu?"tanya Hyori tegas dengan wajah cemberutnya. Minhwan-pun melirik bingung kearah kekasihnya itu.

"Nugu? Choi Junhee?"Minhwan malah balik bertanya. "M-mwo? Choi?"kaget Hyori.

"Ne, Choi Junhee. Dia sepupuku & Jonghun hyung. Aku terlambat pulang karena Jonghun hyung menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya disekolah"jelas Minhwan. Hyori-pun menghela nafas lega. "Ternyata 'Choi' untuk sepupu…"gumam Hyori pelan.

Minhwan mengerenyit. "Wae? Ada apa dengan marga Choi?"heran Minhwan.

"Boojae! Aku mohon, sekali saja~"teriakan Yunho yang berada tak jauh dari mereka membuat pembicaraa itu terputus.

"Tidak mau Yun! Memang hanya sekali, 'lumatanmu' yang berkali-kali!"serentak wajah Hyori & Minhwan-pun merebak penuh dengan semburat merah oleh kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Ehem!"Minhwan berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Yunho & Jaejoong yang menyadari ada 2 anak remaja diruang tamu mereka-pun ikut salah tingkah.

"Umma.. Appa.. bisakah tidak seperti itu lagi dihadapanku? Terutama dihadapanku & Minan.."gerutu Hyori dengan wajah cemberutnya. Minhwan terkekeh geli. "Ajjushi & Ahjumma tidak berubah sejak dulu… selalu saja mesra seperti ini"tawa Minhwan.

"A-ah.. ne, mianhae.. Itu karena Appa-mu yang seenaknya minta macam-macam.."Jaejoong ikut cemberut kearah Yunho.

"Mwo? Aku tidak minta macam-macam boo… hanya minta jatah-…"

"Berhenti Yun/Appa!"sentak Jaejoong & Hyori berbarengan. Membuat 2 makhluk namja diruangan itu (Yunho & Minhwan) terbungkam diam.

"Huh.. lagipula kenapa Umma tidak menuruti kata-kata Appa? Bukankah biasanya Umma tetap 'melakukan'nya walaupun awalnya menolak?"heran Hyori dengan pandangan menginterupsi Jaejoong.

"Itu karena Umma-mu sedang moody, Chagiya"sahut Yunho dengan senyum lebar. Hyori-pun mengerenyit heran. "Mwo? Moody? Wae?"

Dengan segera Yunho-pun merangkul istri tercintanya. Membuat Jaejoong tersentak kaget & terdiam kaku. Tangan kekar Yunho-pun mulai mengelus-elus perut rata milik Jaejoong.

Hyori masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Appanya_. GOD, jangan bilang dia mau berbuat Pervert dihadapan kami!_ –batin Hyori-

Minhwan yang menyadari kepolosan Hyori-pun hanya bisa terkekeh geli. "Masa kau tidak tahu artinya sih?"tawa Minhwan. Hyori-pun langsung menatap horror kearah kekasihnya itu, ingin sekali ia menghajar kebiasaan buruk Minhwan yang selalu menertawakan kepolosannya.

"Aku rasa adikmu akan lebih keras kepala dari padamu Chagi. Dia membuat Umma-mu benar-benar moody"kata-kata Yunho sukses membat Hyori menelan dalam-dalam niatnya untuk menghajar Minhwan.

"Mwo? A-adik?"kaget Hyori yang langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Yunho mengangguk dengan senyum lebar. "Aegya~ tolong ijinkan Appa untuk mencium Umma-mu sekali saja~"rengej Yunho lagi kepada Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus pelan perut Jaejoong.

"Umma! Appa! Cukup! Sebaiknya kalian lakukan itu dikamar kalian sendiri, atau aku & Minhwan yang masuk kamar!"kesabaran Hyori-pun habis melihat tingkah kedua orang tuanya yang sangat kekanak-kanakan namun 'Dewasa'(?). Minhwan hanya terbelalak diam mendengar ucapan Hyori.

"Mwo? Kau dan Minhwan mau apa dikamar? Andwae!"tingkah lebay Yunho-pun dimulai. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya jenuh, kemudian mendorong Yunho untuk segera meninggalkan ruang tamu. "Kita kekamar Yun. Nah, lanjutkan obrolan kalian ya"senyum Jaejoong kepada Hyori & Minhwan. Tak lama kemudian mereka-pun pergi dari ruang tamu.

Hyori segera merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Minhwan. "Hah… mereka itu, kenapa baru memberiku Adik diumur segini? Perbedaannya terlalu jauh… Astaga… bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan 'itu'.."gumam Hyori yang terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Minhwan kembali terkekeh.

"Haha, Itu-kan yang kau iri-kan? Hubungan kedua orang tuamu benar-benar menarik"tawa Minhwan.

"Ne, aku memang ingin hubungan kita seperti Appa & Umma. Tapi aku tidak mau kau se-_pervert_ Appa!"tegas Hyori seraya bangkit dari tidurnya & langsung menatap Minhwan tajam.

"Kalau itu terantung padamu. Jangan buat aku jadi seorang _Pervert_"seringai Minhwan sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Hyori kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Ah iya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi"sahut Minhwan saat teringat sesuatu. "Ne?"Hyori memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Minhwan bingung.

"Sepertinya kau sensi sekali dengan marga Choi milik Junhee. Wae?"tanya Minhwan. Hyori-pun menundukkan wajahnya sejenak. Kemudian menggeser duduknya agar semakin menempel(?) dengan Minhwan.

"Sekarang-kan hari Ulang Tahunmu, jadi kau harus melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa untukku"Minhwan melongo heran saat mendengar ucapan Hyori. "Mwo?"

"Jadikan aku Nyonya Choi!"

Minhwan semakin terkejut. "Hah? Ma-maksudmu…"Minhwan tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Entah kapan harinya, pokoknya aku mau jadi Nyonya Choi!"pinta Hyori lebih seperti anak kecil. Minhwan-pun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap-usap rambut Hyori.

"Nanti ya~ saat kau sudah besar, baru kau bisa jadi Nyonya Choi, kekeke"goda Minhwan.

"Pokoknya kita harus mengalahkan orang tuaku. Aku mau lebih dari YunJae couple itu~"jelas Hyori lagi. "Hm, maksudmu dalam hal _Pervert_?"seringai Minhwan.

Semburat merah-pun langsung mewarnai wajah Hyori. "ANDWAE! Bukan dalam hal itu!"

"Hihi, sekarang ketahuan-kan siapa yang punya pikiran _Pervert_"ledek Minhwan lagi.

"Minan kau-..! Yaish, dasar maniak Ayam! Hing!"Hyori-pun memukul-mukul tubuh gempal Minhwan dengan bantal.

11 November tahun itu-pun berakhir bahagia. Siapa yang sangka adegan dingin & menyedihkan akan berubah sepanas(?) ini. Inilah hasil kerja otak Author yang sedang error karena _excited _sama Ulang Tahun Minan. *Author ngerusak suasana*

**.**

**THE END(?)**

**.**

**Jeongmal Gomawo, Honto Ni Arigatou kepada semua Readers.**

**.**

**Saengil Cukkae Choi Minhwan x MinariDay111111**


End file.
